Soulmate
by ranDUMM
Summary: Here we are again, circles never end, how do I find the perfect fit? There's enough for everyone, but I'm still waiting in line..."


**A one-shot based on Neville, and how he thinks he is worthless. Song-fic to Soul mate by Natasha Bedingfield. I do not own anything you recognise from any of the Harry Potter books. **

No-one wanted to be with him. All around him, people were matching up with their loved ones; Harry and Ginny had finally patched up their relationship, Ron and Hermione had finally come to their senses, Derek and Layla from work were head over heels in love, and it broke his heart to watch Parvati and Michael together.

But when he thought about it, he couldn't really think of anyone he would _want_ to be with. The only people he'd ever had a crush on were Ginny and Hermione, and he was over both of them, by far. There really wasn't anyone who was destined to be with him…

_Incompatible, it don't matter though, 'cos someone's bound to hear my cry… speak out if you do, you're not easy to find._

Embarrassment over embarrassment when he'd gone home one day, and his grandmother had asked him whether he had a girlfriend. He replied, no, he didn't. His grandmother hadn't flinched.

"Why? You want to wait until you can have a serious relationship?" He had been so embarrassed.

"No grandma. I… No-one really wants to be with me, I think." His grandmother had been so shocked.

"At your age, the girls were tripping over their large bosoms to be with your father, and he always told them, 'Sorry. I've already got this beautiful angel Alice.' And you're telling me that on-one likes you? I thought you were finally starting to live up to your father…" His cheeks burnt with the humiliation…

_Who doesn't long for someone to __hold__, who knows how to __love you__ without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm __on my own__, if there's a soul mate for everyone._

And then there she was. Her hair was in those cute blonde pigtails. Her eyes were round and blue, and had a type of sadness in them that he knew would never go away. She was so new in his life, yet he felt as if he'd met her before; somewhere.

Yet she never paid him any attention. Sure, he was only in the Hog's Head every other day, but even on those days she politely asked him what he wanted; a butterbeer or a fire whiskey, and if he knew that a piece of Australian pavlova with his butterbeer was only seven sickles.

Until one day he purposely tried bumping into her one day, and instead bumped into Aberforth Dumbledore. Oh, the humiliation…

_Here we are again, circles never end, how do I find __the perfect fit__? There's enough for everyone, but I'm still waiting in line…_

Christmas Day that year was quiet. His grandmother told him quite firmly that she was spending Christmas with her son and his wife thank you very much, and if he wanted to spend Christmas with them, he could. Neville however, did not want to spend his Christmas with his own parents, who didn't recognise him.

So he stayed at home by himself, a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, and a lone cracker in the other, staring into the elms of the fire.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to __love__ you without being told? Somebody tell me why I'm on my own, if there's a soul mate for everyone._

Anyone, anyone that he could share this Christmas with. A girl that he could be snogging on the sofa, or else a girl who desired nothing more than to be with him; permanent or temporary, as long as someone was there, someone, anyone who just wanted to be with him.

He didn't want to be single all his life. He wanted to actually love, be loved, and he wanted it to be permanent. He wanted to have kids, and sixty years later, he wanted people to look at him and say, "He looks so happy with his wife; he looks so in love."

_Most relationships seem so transitory, they're all good but not the permanent one…_

There was suddenly a knock on his door. He looked up briefly; who was it? Who wanted to spend their Christmas with him?

There was another knock. Sighing, he heaved himself off from the sofa, and headed towards the door. He prised it open, and got the shock of his life. It was a blonde haired, pig-tailed, blue-eyed someone. The name suddenly came to him; Hannah Abbott.

"Hi…" he said quietly. He wanted to ask why she was here, but he didn't want to seem rude.

"Hi. I'm really sorry if I'm intruding on any Christmas celebration… but a little bird told me that you were planning on spending Christmas alone tonight." said Hannah softly. Looking closely, he realised that the sadness was somewhat gone in her eyes.

"A little bird?" he asked tentatively.

"Ginny," she admitted. "I didn't like the idea of you spending Christmas alone… so I thought I'd drop by and cheer you up a bit."_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold, who knows how to love you, without being told?_

"You want to spend Christmas with me?" he asked, surprised. "Don't you want to spend it with your, you know, loved ones?" he asked quietly.

"But you see Neville, I am spending it with my loved ones." replied Hannah quietly, and she leaned closer.

_Somebody tell me, why I'm all alone, if there's a soul mate, for everyone?_

She pulled back, and her taste was on his lips, and he knew then, that he was also spending Christmas with his loved ones.

_If there's a soul mate, for everyone…_

**HEY guys! This was so random (as is every other fic I have here), but I LOVELOVELOVE this song, and it kind of reminded me of Neville. Tell me what you think guys, and thanks!**

**rannDUMM**


End file.
